Jiberty Fanfic: Together Again
by FangirlDork11
Summary: This Jiberty (J.T and Liberty) story is about how Liberty Dies :'( and goes to heaven. BUT! there is an upside J.T AND LIBERTY GETS REUNITED AFTER SO MANY YEARS! But then both Liberty and J.T kind out some new things about each other.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone this is one of the first fanfic series i've ever writen so if it's bad i'm sorry any ways Plz give feedback and enjoy my Jiberty Story!

Chapter One

(Liberty POV)

I was just driving my 6 year old twins James and Jillian to their father's Damian house. It's not that I don't like Damian but I still have feelings for J.T. I know I should get over J.T but he was like the love of my life… My thoughts got interrupted as I heard my children screaming at me,'' MOMMY MOMMY LOOK OUT!'' Then I took a glance at my right and saw a fast car running the red light coming straight at my minivan. Then everything turned black then white suddenly I saw big white gates on a big fluffy cloud. I looked to my left and right my children weren't there then I looked behind me and I saw nothing but big fluffy clouds. Then I realized I'm….. Dead.

Dun Dun DAH! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Well i can't tell you! Just wait till i update, i will try and update everyday or every other day! :)


	2. Chapter 2

With Help From Hungergamesfreak11

(Liberty's POV)

WAIT MY CHILDREN ARE ALIVE?! I thought to myself. But then I realized they deserve to be living right now. Until I just thought WAIT AM I WEARING ANYTHING?! I wondered, but I glanced down and saw I was wearing a white gown. Okay I'm okay now wait where do I go? Then I remembered the gates on the big fluffy cloud. I didn't know how to get there so I just closed my eyes and thought about go there, I open my eyes then I was. Wow! That was easy I thought. I just looked up at the gates that were probably like 20 meters long, then after a few minutes, the gates opened and I saw a boy who looked like J.T. He actioned me to come inside the gates and I did so. Then he said,'' You must be the new angel! By the way I'm J.T Yorke and I'll be with you for a few days to show you around here'' I swear after I heard I'm J.T Yorke my eyes went huge! After he finished introducing himself, took out one of my hands and said,'' I'm Liberty, Liberty Van Zandt, Then J.T's eyes went huge. He shook my hand and said,'' Liberty? Is it really you?'' I replied Yes J.T it's me Liberty. Then a smile grew on his face, I grew a smile as well.


	3. Chapter 3

(J.T's POV)

(20 minutes before) I was hanging out with my fiancé Felicity Andrews, yes I I'm engaged. I HAD TO GET OVER LIBERTY! But I'm still attached to Liberty, man I miss her so much. A few minutes later I got a text. It's was the big boss. He said, ''go to the gates NOW!'' I texted back saying,'' Okay but, why?'' He said,'' We have a new angel coming, you have to show him or her around got it?'' Yup I'm on my way I responded. I told Felicity, ''I had to go and introduce an new angel''. She replied, ''okay but come back soon!'' Then I said, ''Okay see you later''. And flew to the gates. (After you're here for at least a month you get wings IDK WHY xD)

I flew to the gates and saw a lady who looked like Liberty. I opened up the gates and then let her in. After I introduced myself I realized,'' its Liberty the love of my life!'' After she introduced herself I smiled, Liberty smiled also, gosh I missed her smile and her voice so much and hearing it again was like I was on cloud 9. Then I pulled her in for a hug, I heard her mumble,'' I missed you J.T Dork ''. I missed you too Libby I said back. After a few minutes of hugging ( AWE :) ) I pulled away and said, 'Well it's time to show you around here.''

I showed her the portal (which is where you go if you want to go look at down at the earth), the fountains ( if you want to hear the voices of who you want on earth IDK WHY AS WELL xD),the shops and then finally we came to Liberty's neighbourhood Liberty said,'' WOW! This looks like my old neighbourhood '' Then I replied yes. Liberty said,'' WOW! This looks like my old neighbourhood '' Then I replied ''yes yes it does! But the people who passed away go back to their original homes and wait till their neighbours come here.'' Then Liberty said ,'' Cool so where do you live?'' I replied to her ''I live 2 houses from you!'' Liberty said ,'' Maybe we could come over to each other's houses just like old times!'' Then I said,'' Yeah I would like that!'' How bout you come over to my house now?! Liberty said,''Sure I would like that!'' But then I just remembered WHAT WILL FELICITY THINK?! Then I accidently screamed UGH aloud. Then Liberty looked to me as if i had 3 heads, so i just smiled and said to myself,'' Well i'm just going to have to introduce Liberty to Felicity, Here goes nothing''

Then i opened the door and slamed it as a symbol that i'm home then i heard Felicity yell from the kitchen,'' J.T IS THAT YOU?'' Then I said back, '' YEAH IT'S ME '' Then she came out of the kitchen and gave me a hug. Then she asked me,'' How are you baby and who is she?'' All of a sudden Liberty asked me, ''who is she?'' The i said,''Liberty this is my fiancé Felicity, Felicity this is my best friend from Degrassi I was telling you about.'' I looked at Liberty and her eyes when huge and Felicity just smiled.

So i hope you Jiberty lovers liked this chapter! PLZ GIVE ME FEEDBACK! and thanks for reading! :D


	4. PLEASE READ! NEWS ABOUT TOGETHER AGAIN!

Hi everyone . I'm sorry i haven't posted lately. I've been busy with school work, studying etc. But i am trying to write chpt 4 and it will be up soon i promise! AND! It's gonna be a 2-parter as well and Hungergamesfreak11 helped my with the 1st part of chpt 4. GO CHECK OUT HER STORIES TOO! Link here - u/4189130/Hungergamesfreak11 .

Take care :)

~ FangirlDork11


	5. Chapter 4 Part 1

Liberty's POV (Written By Hungergamesfreak11 only this POV and a bit of my ideas)

My eyes went huge, J.T is engaged? I was thinking that when I came up to heaven, we could catch up on things. I felt a lump in my throat and felt my hot tears stream down my cheeks, "Liberty are you alright?" J.T asked concerned, "Oh uhh yes of course, I am, well I'm just going to go now you know get used to Heaven and all, Nice to meet you Felicity and take care of him, trust me he's a keeper, and nice catching up with you J.T". I ran out of their house and ran right towards my house tears going down my cheeks. When I got there and went into my room, I burst into tears, then huge clouds came above my head and out came the big boss, "Oh hello God" I said, "Liberty why are you crying? Heaven is suppose to be a happy place" he asked, "Its just I love J.T alright, but he's with Felicity now" I replied. He smiled, "I don't know about that Van Zandt, J.T Yorke has been talking about you ever since he came up in heaven, and he still does, just when Felicity isn't around", "He does?" I asked him confused, "mhm and Liberty I understand why you still love him, I mean he was the father of your first child so come on Liberty get up on your feet and tell J.T how you feel" he said, "You know, your right, thanks big boss" I told him smiling, "No problem Van Zandt, now I gotta go a new angel has arrived". Then he dissapered into the clouds. I finally stopped crying and calmed myself down. Then i heard a knock at my door. I SWEAR IT'S J.T AT THE DOOR! But as i opened the door it was my granny. OH MY GOODNESS! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN YEARS! I said as i hugged her. Hun i missed you too now tell grandma about what's the matter! I said,'' What's the matter is.. WAIT HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?'' i said in a scared and creeped out voice. Sweetie i know you i know when your sad or happy so tell grandma. I leaded her to the sofa near the half opened window and basically poored my whole soul out about J.T to my granny.

J.T's POV (written by me)

So Liberty doesn't approve of the marriage well i don't too! But i had to get over Liberty and how beautiful she is...UGH I'M STILL ATTACHED TO LIBERTY! I CAN TELL SHE DOES STILL LOVE ME! But WHAT DO I DO? I hope Toby still remembers me so i could talk it over with him. I told Felicity i was going and she replied,'' Okay'' Very happily but i didn't really notice. As i walked over to Toby's House (He died as-well and he lives like 5 houses from him) i knocked on the door. Toby said,'' WHO IS IT?'' Then i said,'' IT'S ME J.T'' Toby opened the door and said,'' J.T? What are you doing here?'' i said,'' I have some gal problems with Felicity and Liberty'' as i walked myself inside his house. ''Wait Liberty?'' Toby said, I said,'' Yes I said Liberty and let me speak!''Then i told him everything. Just thinking now.. why the heck am i even with Felicity? i have to break up with her some way ... But anyway's i thanked Toby for everything. Toby replied,'' No problem man and don't forget! Your always welcome here'' I said,'' Okay see ya later'' and left. I was walking to Felicity prepared to break up with her, then i saw her making out with this guy. I was actually happy it meant i could go ask Liberty out for a proper date. So acted so mad and screamed as i entered my house, ''FELICITY I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ''! Felicity said,, '' NO BABY HE WAS ALL OVER ME she said in a non convincing voice ( Who knows where i got '' He Was All Over Me'' from? COMMENT THE ANSWER!) Then i ran up and grabbed my suitcase and started shoving my clothes in suitcase i started fake crying to make myself believable and as i finished shoving my stuff in my suitcase i took off my ring and slammed it to the ground. Then i went downstairs saw Felicity still making out with the guys so i just ran to Toby's.

Part 2 will be at Toby's! Hope you liked it, Tanks for reading and Take care my lovely reader!


	6. Please Read AGAIN :P

Hi my lovely readers :)

I do not have lots of internet time so i can't put up Chpt 4 part 2 today (also cuz i haven't started writing it too) Just giving you readers a heads up! I'm soo sorry i'll update when i can. Take care and stay awesome :D

~FangirlDork11


	7. Chapter 4 Part 2

PART 2 IS FINALLY UP! I'M SOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT I'M BACK! I WILL TRY TO PUT UP A CHPT ONCE A WEEK ANYWAYS ENJOY MY LOVELIES!

J.T'S POV (Again)

After a ran to Toby's i knocked on the door. After a knock the door suddenly opened. Toby said: '' Hey man, how did it go?'' I said,'' It went great.. Toby interrupted me saying,'' WAIT GREAT? YOU SAID GREAT?'' I responded,'' SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!'' Toby looked at me with a sorry yet shocked look on his face and said,'' Sorry man continue'' I said,'' THANK YOU! Anyways, i went in saw Felicity making out with a dude and i pretended to be all sad and mad like and it worked!'' Toby said,'' Well you got Felicity off your mind now, so GO GET YOUR GIRL BACK!'' I responded,'' Thanks man! hey could i move back in with you?'' Toby said,'' Sure just like old times'' I nodded and thought,'' Yup just like old times.'' I walked over to Liberty's and i saw her talking with an old lady, it was her granny. I didn't want to interrupter them so i went close to the open window and listened to there conversation. As i stood there i finally realized they were talking about ME!

Liberty's POV

I just finished telling my Granny about J.T. She pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear,'' Honey i know things are bad now but i know it will get better.'' I pulled away from her hug and said,'' Thanks granny i'm hoping for the best too.'' Then my Granny got up and said,'' Well i have to go honey,ill see you soon.'' I said,'' Bye Grandma.'' as i opened the door for her, When i opened the door i heard a yell, it was a J.T yell. As i looked out my door i looked to the ground and saw J.T flat on the ground. I couldn't help to laugh. My Granny steped over the possibly unconscious J.T and said,'' I think you have some talking to do'' as she pointed to me then J.T. When she walked away, Jt stood up and asked me,'' Could i come in?'' I replied,'' Umm Sure.'' He walked in and i walked in after him. Then we sat on the couch. Then J.T said,'' I wanted to tell you this the day i died, but obviously i couldn't but i saw you holding me in your arms as you called for help. By the way Thank you.'' I said,'' No problem then i muttered to myself,'' i'd do anything for you''. I think he heard but then he continued. He was saying,'' On the day that i died i was planing to tell you that i..i..i...

OH! you'll just have to find out next time! Take care and thanks for reading my lovely readers!

~ FangirlDork11


	8. Chapter 5

J.T's POV

I saw stuttering like an idiot. JUST SAY IT MAN! THREE WORDS .YOU.! But what came out was,' I Love Oatmeal' WHY J.T WHY? I saw the confusion in Liberty's face, but i will plan something romantic and tell her! Liberty said,' Umm Okay Then..'' Then i said,'' I don't even know why, sorry.'' Liberty said,'' It's fine im used to your stupidness anyways, i missed it and you'' I could help it to smile and say,'' Well that's James Tiberius Yorke for ya!'' Then we started to talk for hours.

Liberty's POV

Oatmeal, WOW i expected you but i guess he was nervous. Then we started to talk, we talked for talked about our lives i told him about my kids, he told me how he saw Felicity cheating on him. When i looked at the clock it was already 8:00pm. J.T looked at the clock too, and said,'' Well i have to go home now see you tomorrow '' I said,'' Yeah, sure. Wait where would you stay?'' J.T said,'' I'll be at Toby's he's 2 houses down from you.'' i replied,'' Wow really, i think i'll drop by and say Hi.'' J.T said,'' Kay then Night Liberty.'' He gave me a wink and left. I felt my cheeks burn, i started to smile. I think I'm actually glad I'm dead.

Hi!, Im back! Yeah, im aware i haven't updated in a bit... So sorry but im back! Enjoy the story and if have yo have any ideas for the story don't be scared. The ideas help ALOT! Anyways Enjoy the story and take care my lovely readers!

~ FangirlDork11


	9. Chapter 6

OMG GUYS IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOLWORK AND MY INTERNET WAS DOWN AND I GOT MY LAPTOP TOOKEN AWAY.. But I'm back now :D I'll try my best to update but I should shut up now so you guys could read now... Any ideas? Comment them! Luv u lovely readers soo much! 3 See u in the next chpt!

-FangirlDork11

JT's POV

3 Months Later...

Things are going great! i moved in with Liberty, went on a couple of dates I made her my girlfriend when we went on the 4th date and of corset said yes. We were cuddling and watching tv.

I then got a message from the big boss that saids the boy you've been watching up above is here.. And i tells liberty i have to go for a minute, she saId okay, i grabs my name tag and went to the gates.. I was Campbell and then said "Campbell Saunders, the boy who committed suicide because of that stupid boy trying to take away your girl", cam nods and saids "depression too JT" he mumbled, he nods and saids

"Campbell there's something I have to show you. Campbell nods and follows JT to this big television that shows zig talking to Maya at a party "Maya this isn't you", "No Zig this is the new me". Then shows Maya with this guy in the bed and they start making out, "MAYA NO STOP BABY GIRL, STOP", Campbell screamed and started crying.

JT sat beside him and puts his arm around him "Campbell this is how Maya is coping with your death, I know it's a stupid way, but she didn't breakdown at your candle

Light vigil so she decides hell ill do this", he looked at me, "How do you know these things JT?"

He asked. I sighed and looked at him "Because I was a student at Degrassi myself... I was stabbed in the back by our Rival school because I was a mascot... Well lets just say my girlfriend decided to kiss my best friend Two days after my death, she was the one who found me dying and leaning on my car and she's here to".

He looked at me and smiled "so you two are together again?", I smiled "yes Campbell we are, and one day Maya will be here too" he looked down and sighed "what if she doesn't remember me JT that's my worse nightmare, she made me so happy until that Zig kid pissed me off saying all of this crap".

I thought as I looked at him, he reminds me of me when I was his age at Degrassi and my first day in heaven thinking that liberty was going to forget me, I thought

Long

And hard and said "Wanna be my angel child?", he looked at me shocked "you serious JT? What about liberty?" I smiled "I think she'd like you Cam, you remind me a lot of myself at your age, also because we gave up our son back in high school when we were alive". He gasped "I'm so sorry man" , "no worries Cam so what do ya say?" He smirked "YES DADDY" he yelled and I started laughing and I thought this is the best decision I ever made!


	10. NEWS ABOUT TOGETHER AGAIN

Hi there everyone! I know i haven't been updating alot... i had some complications logging in and i don't have any free time on my hands so i dunno if im gonna continue... im thinking of moving it to wattpad. What do you think? Please tell me in the comments i dunno what to do...

Anyways ill tell you as soon as i make up my mind so Take Care lovlies!BAI

~FangirlDork11


End file.
